First Day at Forks High
by peaceANDloveANDhappiness
Summary: The cullen's first day at forks high school from Jessica's POV. This is my first fanfiction and it isn't very good but i hope you like it. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody. Just wanted to let you know this is my first ever fan fiction. I have wanted someone to write something like this but I can't find anything or what I do find it is never going to be finished. So this is a oneshot of the cullens first day from Jessica's POV. Hope you enjoy. If not sorry. Sorry about the grammar problems I am working on it. **

**I sadly do not own Twilight **

Beep! Beep! Beep!

That is how I woke up to get ready for my first day of Freshman year at Forks High School.

I told myself this year was going to be different. I was new and improved and I was going to get Mike Newton to notice me.

You see I have had the biggest crush on Mike since 3rd grade. This was the year I was finally going to go out with him and nothing was going to stand in my way.

I was in my bed thing about the high school years to come and how I was going to be perfect. You see me and my best friend Lauren Mallory were the prettiest girls in are grade and every boy loved use and wanted to be with use. Thinking about that I don't know why I would have any problems getting Mike to ask me out.

Just then my mom yell for me to get up so I can look my best for my first day.

I get up and shower. Then I do my hair and make-up making sure everything is perfect. Then I pick out my clothes that me and my mom went and bought on are before school shopping trip. My clothes look just like designer clothes anyone would be fooled into thinking they were.

Then I went down stairs to eat breakfast with my mom. My dad had left for work early but wished my luck for my first day the night before. Like I would need it. My mom works at the bank and know all the latest gossip. That is what we were talking about then.

"So today you are going to be meeting the new Cullen family" said my mom "Try to get a picture for me I want to see what they look like."

"All I know is that they have a lot of money" finished mom.

What we were talking about this day was the new family that just moved here 3 weeks ago. The Cullens.

They just moved here form some where in Alaska. There was Dr. Cullen and his wife and there 5 foster kids. All I knew about them so far was that they were rich and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were very beautiful. That is what my mom said at least. I hadn't given it much thought I was to busy thinking about Mike and how I would get him to ask me out.

"All right Jessica read for school," said my mom bring me out of my day dreams.

We got in my mom's car and she took me to school. I could wait till I could drive myself to school.

Me and Lauren had already decide to get there early and meet right in front of the doors so people could admire us as they were walking in. Hopefully I would see Mike.

My mom pulled up to the drop off area and I got out to go meet Lauren.

"Bye Mom," I said.

"Bye Jessica! Hope you have a great day" my mom said back

With that she left and I make my way to Lauren. I spotted her just outside the doors waiting for me.

"Hey Jess what took you so long?"

"My mom wanted to have breakfast and talk before we left."

" You talked about the Cullens I am guessing." was her reply

"Yep" I said.

"So what does you mom know?" She asked

So I told her everything my mom knew which was probably the most anyone had heard because my mom knows all the gossip just like me.

It was then that the car pulled in. It wasn't just any car it wasn't even Mike's car but I could take my eye's off it and neither could Lauren.

This car was a new shiny silver Volvo. The newest car in the lot. Nobody I knew could afford that kind of a car. So I knew this must be the Cullens.

"Oh! That must be the Cullens" said Lauren

"Ya! No one we know drives a car like that."

Then the driver's side door opened and out came a tall blond girl who look like she belong on the cover of magazine. Just looking at her made me rethink my choices of my hair and make-up and clothes this morning. It looks like this year me and Lauren will have a run for our money this year. We would have to become friends with her fast.

Next the passenger side door opened and out came a boy who really look like a man. This guy was made of what seemed as all muscled like he spent most of his time in the gym lifting weights. He had dark curly hair.

The door behind the driver opened and out stepped a tall, lean, and muscled boy with honey blond hair. He look shy and nervous and like he was in pain.

Then the honey blond helped out a short girl with thin, small features. Her black hair was cut short and pointing in many different directions. Me and Lauren would have to become friends with her soon.

Then my life changed forever and all thoughts of Mike left my head as the last boy got out of the car. This boy was way past beautiful he was well build and tall with bronze colored hair. I knew form that moment that I had to have that boy..

Then they started walking toward the office building to get there schedules it was then that I saw I wasn't the only one looking. Everyone in the parking lot was watching them. They didn't seem to notice thought like they were used to it.

Everyone was still looking even after the went into the front office. Then the bell rang and broke everyone from there trance and everyone was walking to there first class but all anyone talked about was the Cullen family.

Me and Lauren had are first class together which was also hoomroom and it was when we got there did Lauren finally say something to me

"Oh My…" She started "Did you see them"

"Yes" I replied "Is it even possible to be that pretty."

"I guess so" she said

We were quiet for a few seconds then Lauren stated

"I call the blond boy" she stated

"Ok! Well I want the bronze haired boy" I said back

"Deal" she replied.

Just then the teacher walked in to start class stopping are conversation for the time being. As the teacher was going on and on about the up coming year the door to the class room opened and in walk the little black haired Cullen girl. Everyone stopped and watched her come in the room. I was jealous of all the attention she was getting but soon put it behind me because soon I would be dating her brother.

"Ms. Cullen come in" said the teacher , Mr. Wilkin, after he got over the shock . Even the teachers couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry I am late I had a meeting this morning with the principal" she said in a high voice that would make any man come calling. Was there anything about this family that wasn't perfect.

"It is fine Ms. Cullen" said Wilkin "Being new to town and all why don't you tell everyone you name."

"Hello everyone" she started " My name is Alice Cullen"

"Thank you Alice" said Wilkin " Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Mallory"

Then she walked to her seat and I watched as every guy started and she walked by them. Now I was really jealous no matter what I did I couldn't get boys to do that and she wasn't even trying. Once again I pushed down my jealousy.

During homeroom we got all are other info and other things like are locker assignments. I saw that my locker was right next to Alice who was right next to Lauren. Then we went back to class and started 1st period.

As the day went on I didn't have any more of the Cullens in my classes but I was collecting information for lunch so I knew all the gossip about them to tell everyone.

Me and Lauren had our last class before lunch together to so we walked to our lockers to put our books away. We were almost to our lockers when we saw them together. They were kind of hard to miss and everyone was staring. It was Alice standing at her locker putting her books away and there standing next to her was the tall blond boy I now knew as Jasper Hale. I saw Lauren making sure she looked good because she wanted Jasper.

"Hey Alice" I said as we walked up

"Hello" she said back

Me and Lauren started putting our books away when Alice and Jasper started talking to each other.

"So Jasper how is your day going?" Alice asked him

Jasper gave her this look

"Come on Jazz it can't be that bad the day is almost over." she said

"Your right Alice" said Jasper in a voice that could melt butter. I could see Lauren going weak at the knees.

"Getting to see you now makes everything better" Jasper told her. I gave Lauren a questioning look.

Alice laughed. "I love you Jazzy" she said

"I love you too Alice" he said back

Now that was really weird. That didn't sound very brother sister like. I could tell Lauren was thinking the same things. That is when I happened Japer leaned down and gave Alice a kiss on the lips. I wasn't a very big kiss but I would never kiss my brother at all in high school. Then Jasper kissed her again but this time it was a kiss that would make the teacher give them a weeks detention.

Alice pulled away and said "Stop Jazz! You know how made Carlisle will be if we get detention on the first day."

Jasper laughed "That would be more of Rosalie and Emmett's thing"

Then Alice shut her locker and Jasper took her hand and they walked to the lunch room.

I looked at Lauren to see what she thought. She looked mad. I knew why to she wanted Jasper and he picked someone else someone he lived with.

"Lauren are you ok" I asked her

"No I am not ok" She yelled "I wanted him and I will get him. I am way prettier than her anyway why wouldn't he want me?" "He just doesn't know I like him yet. When he finds out he will leave her" she finished off.

"Ya your right" I lied to her.

Then we walked to the lunch room to tell everyone what we say. Me and Lauren got our food and went to the table where all our friends sat.

Right as we were sitting down I hear someone say " The Cullens are weird"

I smiled now I would get to be the center of attention. "You don't even know we saw Jasper and Alice kissing and not like a brother and a sister at all more like boyfriend and girlfriend. They even hinted that Rosalie and Emmett did that to."

"Eww! How gross" people were saying

"Wait" said Mike "Who is who?"

I rolled my eyes because that was just like boys.

"The big guy is Emmet Cullen and the blond girl is Rosalie Hale and they are together. Then there is the blond guy Jasper Hale. He and Rosalie are twins and he is with Alice Cullen the short girl with black hair. Isn't that gross." I said

"Well they aren't blood related so its not that bad." said Angela

That is just like Angela looking as everyone as good.

"Who care Angela that is still gross" I said and everyone agreed with me

"What about the last boy ?" someone ask

" That is Edward Cullen and as far as I know he isn't dating anyone." I said

All the girls look at him and wanting him but they didn't stand a chance with me around. Edward could pick any other girl over me and they new it.

After lunch was over me and Lauren walk to gym together for our next class. When we got there the teacher told us to take a seat on the bleachers with the rest of the class. When me and Lauren went to set down we saw Alice and Edward Cullen in our class. Lauren wasn't happy but I sure was.

I gave Lauren a look and walk to were Edward and Alice were setting. I could see Edward fidgeting and Alice smiling. That is great if Edward was fidgeting that means he likes me and I was going to ask him out.

"Hey Edward" I said

"Hey" was his short reply

"I'm Jessica" I said "but I am sure you sister already told you that"

"No" he said "she hasn't said anything about you"

I gave him a puzzling look. Oh well.

"Well I know your new around here so I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around" I said

"No!" he replied "That's ok I think I can find everything I need"

"Oh. Well why don't you and I go to the movies this weekend" I asked

"Sorry Jessica but no thanks" he said

"What" I yelled. Now everyone was looking and I could see Alice shaking with laughter

" I said No Thanks" he repeated

"Ok" I said sadly "Maybe some other time"

"No I don't think so Jessica" he said

Now I was mad "Fine" I yelled "If you don't what to go out with the most popular girl in the school that is just fine but you want find anyone better than me."

"And you" I said turning to a laughing Alice "you better watch yourself because Lauren is going to get Jasper away from you and then we will see who is laughing"

Now Alice was laughing harder "ok" she said "she can try but she wont get anywhere"

I turned and walked to set with Lauren and the teacher started class

I will get you to go out with me Edward Cullen. I will you just wait.

**So what did you think. Remember this is my first fan fiction and I am just starting writing. So review and tell me what you think. Should I write more. If so give me some ideas**

**With Love **

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. This is the next part of the story I thought I would write. Sorry if it isn't very good I am trying so don't be too mean to me but I do want you opinions. They will be much appreciated. **

**I Don't Own Twilight ****L**

"I hate her" yelled Lauren "I hate her I hate her I hate her"

"Not only does she have every guy in the school going after her but she has to get together with her hot brother too." Lauren vented "I mean can you say selfish and not to mean gross."

"I know Lauren" I said trying to cheer her up "He will leave her in a nanosecond when you make your move"

"What if he doesn't" Lauren questioned

"He will Lauren" I reassured her "how could he not I mean you great and he is probably tired of her anyway."

"Ya! Your right" She said excited "He will leave her for me and you will get Edward and we will be one step closer to being sisters"

"Oh My God! Your Right" I said happily

Me and Lauren just stood there waiting for our moms to come pick us up when we saw the cullens walking to there car.

"Look over there" I said to Lauren

"God I hate her" Lauren said just as she saw Jasper with his arm around her. Then her leaned down and kissed. Making Lauren even madder. He looked back at us with a smirk that seemed like he wanted to make us mad.

Lauren didn't seemed to think that

"Oh My God" she yelled "did you see that he looked at me he totally wants me"

"Ya!" I said just to make her happy but she didn't see Jasper roll his eyes when she said that

Just then my mom pulled up

"Hey Girls" she said " Lauren you mom called she got stuck at work and ask if I would pick you up and she said you could stay for dinner if you wanted she would come and get you latter."

"ok" said Lauren " That sound great"

"Ya" I said thinking about how me and Lauren could think of plans to get our guys

"So did you see the Cullens" asked my mom

"Yes" said me and Lauren together

"Well" pushed my mom "what do they look like?'

"Well" I said mimicking my mom "Look for yourself their getting in there car over there"

"Where" yelled my mom

"Over there" I said

"Getting into the silver Volvo" add Lauren

"Oh!" said my mom "Wow they are gorgeous."

"So what are their names? Are they nice? Which boy do you like? Have you talked to any of them?" said my mom firing off questions so fast

"Mom slow down" I said

"Ok Sorry" said my mom breathing heavily "What are there names"

"Ok" I said taking a deep breath " The blond girl Rosalie Hale and she is seeing the big guy Emmet Cullen we think. Then the short black haired girl is Alice Cullen and we know she is dating Jasper Hale who is Rosalie twin. Jasper is the one Lauren likes."

"Oh Lauren" said my mom "He will like you how can he not you just have to make the moves to show him what he is missing"

"Your Right" said Lauren

"Of Course" my mom lied

"The last boy" my mom asked tiring to get back on topic

"The bronze haired boy is Edward Cullen" I said dreamily " He is the one I like"

"Oh Sweetie" my mom said "There is no way he could not like you"

Then I told her about my first encounter with him and how bad it went

"It's ok" she said "He probably was just shy and nervous about his first day in a new school with people he didn't know"

"Your Right" I said suddenly feeling better

When my mom pulled into our drive way me and Lauren hopped out and ran up to my room to start thinking of plans to get our guys. We made our plans until Lauren's mom came and got her.

I went to bed early that night so I could get up early and make myself look even better than normal for Edward.

The next morning I woke up and took extra care of looking good. Then my mom drove me to school and I meet Lauren at the doors to stand and wait for the guys to see us.

We saw the Volvo pull up and park and they all got out. Edward, Alice, and Jasper didn't even look at us. Rosalie gave us a mean look and Emmet just looked at us and laughed. Now I was embarrassed. Me and Lauren walked to our locker and then to our first class we saw no sign of Alice.

The bell rang and the teacher started taking roll and Alice didn't show up. About half way through class there was a knock at the door and a teacher walked in with Alice right behind him.

"Sorry to disrupted your class but I have one of your students with me." said the teacher

"Ok!" said our teacher "Thank you. Come in Alice"

After the other teacher left our teacher said "I will let is slide this time Ms. Cullen"

He only did that because he it was Alice if it had been anyone else he would have given them detention. I saw as Alice sat down I saw she was holding a pink detention slip. Well at least someone was making sure she got in trouble. When class ended me and Lauren walked to our next class

"Did you see her detention slip" asked Lauren happily

"Yes" I said

Then we had to go our separate ways to different classes. We meet up again before lunch but it wasn't Jasper who was talking to it was Rosalie. As me and Lauren got closer we started listening to their conversation.

"So were did you and Jasper go to before school started?" Rosalie asked

Me and Lauren exchanged looks

"No where" said Alice

"That's not what I heard." said Rosalie

"Oh Ya!" said Alice "What did you hear"

"Well Emmet said Jasper didn't show up for his first class until it was half over and her came in escorted by a teacher." Rosalie said smugly

"If you must know" Alice said harshly " Me and Jasper might have got caught in the Janitor's closet"

"Isn't that mine and Emmet's job" laughed Rosalie

"No!" said Alice with a devilish smile "It's yours and Emmet's job to get caught"

"We all can't have you talent Alice" said Rosalie harshly

"Come on Rose" said Alice "You know I was joking"

Rosalie just looked away from her

"Rose" said Alice "My talent tells me there is going to be a big shoe sell this weekend do you want to go with me?" she asked

What talent I asked myself and then I gave Lauren a look. She wasn't looking at me I could tell she was mad about what we were learning about Jasper.

"Ok" said Rosalie " What do you think Carlisle will say"

"Not too much" she said "like I said it's you and Emmet who are always getting caught. He will probably tell us not to do it again."

"Ya your right" replied Rosalie "he is only going to say that because he thinks you and Jasper never do this stuff."

"What he doesn't know what hurt him" Alice laughed

"What about not keeping secrets in our family" Rosalie laughed back.

"Oh please" said Alice "like you don't have your secrets"

"Who me" said Rosalie in mock surprise

They just laughed together

"Come on" said Alice after they stopped laughing "The boys are waiting in the lunch room"

"Ya" said Rosalie "Lets go save Jasper because knowing Emmet his is giving him a hard time."

Then they walked off to the lunch room laughing.

"Did you hear that" Lauren yelled

"Come on Lauren lets go to lunch you can tell everyone what we hear and make everyone hate them" I said

"Ok" she said sadly

We walked thought the lunch line and got food then walked to the table. I let Lauren have this gossip to make her feel better. I feel sorry for her that she wont get her guy but I will.

"You will never guess what we heard today" Lauren started

"What" everyone asked

"Well Jasper and Alice got caught in the Janitor's closet" she said

"Gross" said everyone

"I know" she said "but that isn't all. Alice was talking to Rosalie and they were talking about how Rosalie and Emmet are the ones that always get caught not Alice and Jasper. That Dr. Cullen would go easy on Alice and Jasper because he doesn't think they do stuff like that in school and he will just tell them not to do it again."

"You mean he supports them doing thing like that" said Mike

"That is what it sounded like" I added in. Couldn't let people forget me.

Everyone looked over to the table where the Cullen family was sitting.

"That is so gross" said some people others just looked on in disgust

The weird thing is all of the Cullen's and the Hales for that matter were all laughing. Like they could hear us and thought what we thought of them was funny.

Just then Edward looked at me.

I smiled. Now he was looking at me and I knew he liked what he saw I mean who would. He was lucky he was about to get to pretties and most popular girl in Forks High School.

Edward then looked at me with disgust like he hated me. Then he looked away.

Edward was giving me mixed signals. But you just wait. Edward Cullen was going to be my boyfriend. Do you hear that world Edward Cullen will be mine

Weather he knew it yet or not I was going to date Edward Cullen

**Thanks for reading. Review and I will right more. The next part will be Jessica's and Lauren's plans to get the boys. I will only write it if you REVIEW and tell me you want it wrote. Hope everyone enjoyed the story and REVIEW. Thanks.**

**Love**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness **


End file.
